1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. In the prior art, an electrical connector, which is capable of matching a butt plug 2, comprises an insulating body (not shown), a shield casing 1 for accommodating the insulating body, and a plurality of conductive terminals (not shown) accommodated in the insulating body. FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating the shield casing 1 of the electrical connector and the butt plug 2. The shield casing 1 comprises a top wall 10, a bottom wall 11, and two side walls 12. A first fastening hole 111 and a second fastening hole 112 are located in alignment at the bottom wall 11 and adjacent to the two side walls 12. Two pins 121 are respectively formed by punching the bottom wall 11 toward each side wall 12. The pins 121 extend downward from the side walls 12. After forming the pins 121, two punched holes 113 are formed on the bottom wall 11, wherein the two punched holes 113 are also in alignment and respectively in front of the first fastening hole 111 and the second fastening hole 112 in parallel.
The butt plug 2 comprises a main body 20 and a contact portion 21, wherein one side of the contact portion 21 has two flexible engaging points 210. To butt the butt plug 2 to the shield casing 1, the contact portion 21 of the butt plug 2 is inserted into the shield casing 1, the engaging points 210 firstly pass the two punched holes 113, so as to engage with the punched holes 113. Afterward, the engaging points 210 have to be further inserted to engage with the first fastening hole 111 and the second fastening hole 112. Consequently, a conducting plate (not shown) of the contact portion 21 is electrically connected to a terminal (not shown) of the electrical connector. However, when the engaging points 210 engage with the punched holes 113, it is easily for a user to mistake that the contact portion 21 has been butted with the terminal completely, and then the user will stop to push the butt plug 2 into the shield casing 1, such that the conducting pieces (not shown) of the contact portion 21 cannot fully contact the terminal (not shown) of the electrical connector. Accordingly, the electrical connection between the butt plug 2 and the electrical connector is unstable, so as to affect the performance and efficiency of the electrical connector.
Therefore, it is necessary to design a new electrical connector assembly to solve the aforesaid problems.